


a day in the life of Dr. Bunson Honeydew

by ariedling



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariedling/pseuds/ariedling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a typical day for Dr. Bunson honeydew</p>
            </blockquote>





	a day in the life of Dr. Bunson Honeydew

5:30 am, the alarm clock rang. Dr. Bunson Honeydew reached over to silence it and then turned back to his wife. "Don't you have to get up." Mrs. Honeydew said. "I got time," he said 

nibbling at her ear. His hand then went down to touch her swollen stomach. She smiled and turned to face him. "It's almost time," she said. "Yes I know 9 months is to long to wait." He 

said kissing her.

7 am Dr. Honeydew kissed his wife goodbye and went to work. His new lab was on the ABC studios property. When Disney braught the Muppets they moved all of them to the ABC studio 

lot. Dr. Honeydew went in saying hi to Burt and Bobo the security guards and Rizzo who gave tours of the lot, on his way in. He then went through the office stopping to get coffee with the 

usual HI's. "Hello Dr. Honeydew, hows Mrs. Honeydew?" Dora the secretary said. "Fine thank you" the good dr. said. "I bet she's getting big." Dora said handing Dr. Honeydew a stack of 

mail. "Yep any day now" Dr. Honeydew said skimming through the stack of mail. He went up to his lab and stopped to look in. He loved to see the words DR. BUNSON HONEYDEW'S 

SCIENCE LAB on the window. Then he noticed Beaker and a few of the science interns from various colleges talking no doubt about the supermodles at ABC today. He went in, "Hello 

everyone" he greeted happily. ", Meep meep" Beaker said with a wave. The rest nodded.

8:15 Dr. Honeydew had just finished going through his mail and emails. There were so many. Mainly the usual's that is colleges writing for grants, other scientist writing about several 

products Muppets labs were working on together, one of these being UL labs, and a few kids writing about there science classes. He then went out to work on some of the Muppet labs 

new inventions. Some of these were a device to get Christmas lights on your house easier, a memory storage device and heated socks.

12 noon

The guys all went to lunh early. Beaker was among them and now Dr. Honeydew, along with the only other two guys that were married were sharing a lunch table. "I know I'm married but I 

have to admit they are beautiful" Jason said. Matt and Dr. Honeydew shook there heads in agreement. "I don't know how Beaker dose it, but he always seems to get so many women" Dr. 

Honeydew said of his old friend. "He always has." "So how many guys do you think will call off tomorrow?" Matt asked. "Many" Honeydew answered. Just then they heard, " a dubla banish" 

"Hey chef" Honeydew said. "What did you make for us today?" He asked when he saw a tray in his hand. "Buluagish" he said handing them each a bowl of yellow putting. "So what do you 

think of all of this?" Matt asked. "Okey Dokey" the Swedish chef said with a thumbs up. "wife newla ko" he added. "Don't worry" Jason said. "none of us will tell our wifes of our visitors." "I 

hope Piggy doesn't find out as well," Kermit said sitting down by them.

1-6pm Honeydew worked more on documents and inventions, before leaving, he turns in a request to ABC studios to get a bigger lab and leaves saying goodbye to Sal and Johnny on his 

way out

7-10pm Spending time with his beloved Mrs. Honeydew before going to bed soon to restart his day


End file.
